Elves
Elves were the first race to come into being and to interact with the mighty titans and the gods. As such they have a natural affinity to magic and can easily grasp at such power. Originally all magic was treated as equally special and no one type was regarded higher over the other. However when the first conflict happened the council met and convened that in order to overcome this new adversary of darkness, they must learn higher levels of magic. So in order to do so each council elder took a portion of the remaining elves and went to different parts of the world where they felt the strongest connection to the type of magic they wanted to learn. This did prove effective and the different groups learnt new ways of manipulating their own type of magic, but the darkness that is Daur knows no bounds and crept its way into the elder's hearts and made them coven this new power. As such the Elves separated into several clans; Clan Ignis, Clan Terra, Clan Aqua, Clan Ventus, Clan Lux and Clan Tenebris. Clan Ignis The fire warriors of Mons Igneus Mountain make up the majority of this clan which can be easily distinguished by their muscular physique, freckling that makes their skin look like its constantly covered in ash/soot, fiery red hair styled into a mohawk, tribal like tattoos and adornment and the Giant Striders they ride into battle on. The clan calls the vast open lands scorched by fire in the west of The Grand Isle of Twilight, home. This area is known to them as Ambusti, most other races just call it The Blasted Lands. The warriors have a military outpost in the land known as Vigiliis Ignem, which most people believe to be where all of the clan resides. In fact though its just a facade they put on as to draw attention away from the fact they have a city built inside the volcano. The city is known as Corde Terrae, and resides here as a place they believe the fire titan Ignis resides and brings them closer to him. The city is hidden behind a flowing wall of molten rock which can easily be manipulated by the Ignian's so people can come and go as they please as well as a means to fend off any potential invasions. Ignian's have a temperament that matches their fiery coloured hair, as they are quick to anger and tend to act first and ask questions later if at all. Unlike most other elves the Ignian's took up weapon training as part of their training for all members of the clan. It was considered natural to be trained at birth to be a warrior and become affiliated with fire magic. Those who proved themselves to be rather gifted warriors were given the honor of having bestowed upon them a Giant Strider. Giant Strider's are large bird like creatures that are flightless and have some reptilian characteristics to them, not to mention that they can spit fire. It is said that the leader of the clan rides upon a giant fire breathing lizard, though reports of this have never been confirmed. The environment the Ignian's grew up in is rather harsh and unforgiving. Food is scarce even at the best of times and many of the natural Fauna of Ambusti are violent and unforgiving. Food has become less of an issue as of late as they have found a fungus that seems to grew in dark and hot conditions with sulfur being the main source of nutrients for it. The only problem they have with that are the Lava Crabs that come swarming to feed on them, which usually draws attention of predators in the area. Some Ignian's desperate enough to make a living raise Lava crabs as livestock for their meat, not many last long enough to see much fruition from their efforts. Clan Terra The druids of Bey Silvam make up the majority of this clan which can be easily distinguished by their odd plant like clothing, pale skin, a slight green hue to their hair, a vast array of different shades of green that makes each individuals eye colour and a flower/plant they adorn themselves with, which they wear with pride as it represents their family they belong to. The clan calls the lush, dark, fey forest of Bey Silvam home. Terran's spread themselves all over the great forest as to study and watch all different manners of flora and fauna. Once a year however during the last seven day cycle of the warm weather all Terran's meet at the base of Mundus Ligno, to exchange details about their studies and to witness the last moments of Mundus Ligno in full bloom. Then at night, party, to celebrate all that is life and it's beauty, which is usually when new members to the clan are conceived. This celebration/ritual is known as Terra's Embrace. Terran's are known for their rather calm and patient demeanor and rarely strike out in a hostile manner, however one should never test this, as they will just as quickly, calmly and patiently hunt you down. Just because Terran's have made their home in Bey Silvam doesn't meant its a safe place to live. Terran's do their best to get along with all the animals and the fey that live in Bey Silvam, but not all wish to coexist and so Terran's teach their young the importance of being able to blend in to their surroundings and if need be to manipulate it. Terran's use Giant White Elk's known as Levis est Terra in their everyday life whatever profession or reason that may be. It is said that the archdruid rides upon a Puer de Terra or a unicorn. Most Terran settlements are elevated up into the tall tree's as to keep away from the dangers lurking on the ground, some have the privilege of being hidden or guarded so can avoid doing such a thing. Since Terran's have a love for animal's their diet consists of only things that grow naturally out of the ground. Clan Aqua The philosophers of Magni Maris make up the majority of this clan which can be easily distinguished by their sandy coloured skin, seaweed like hair and deep blue eyes. The clan calls the vast ocean depths of Magni Maris home. Aquarian's have a wide variety of philosophies and so have widely distributed themselves across Magni Maris. They do however share one ideal, which is the believe that Aqua resides somewhere in or underneath either Ad Aquilonis Tip or Tip Ad Meridianam and that all matters involving Aqua shall be addressed equally and be treated as one unified believe across all. Aquarian's are known for their cold/dark demeanor and rather abrupt matter of fact outlook on life. The Magni Maris is very very vast and so Aquarian's must share this space with all manner of life making life a bit difficult. Some ways they make life a bit easier for themselves is setting up in easily fortified and defend-able positions, others is making their buildings blend in with the natural surroundings. Since Aquarian's can communicate with the aquatic life most of their diet consists of kelp which they grow and farm and great extent. To get to and from locations at reasonable speed Aquarian's use Remige Pristim's. Giant Seahorse like creatures that when brought to the surface move like snakes at slightly less speed but are amphibious. It is said that the area around the great expanse of ice to the north and south is guarded a creature known as Canis Magni a giant eel like creature. Clan Ventus The Seers of Harenae make up the majority of this clan which can be easily distinguished by their dark tanned skin, windswept hair and subtle purple coloured eyes. The clan calls the great desert of Harenae home located on the east side of the Grand Isle of Twilight. Venetian's live a care free lifestyle and roam freely to wherever the wind takes them. Some reside in the desert living whatever lifestyle suits them, some as storm chasers, others travel the world seeing where the winds of fate blow them. The storm chaser is considered an honorable position as Venetian's believe that Ventus resides in the ever perpetual storm that slowly travels to all the isles over the year, known as Ventus Iram. Venetian's are known for their easy going laid back attitude and love for taking to the sky. The Venetian's use the natural rock formations to build their settlements on as it provides natural protection from the elements as well as from other things, but it is also known locations for lightning to strike in the area, which the Venetian's try to utilize as much as possible. When the area starts to get a bit windy, Venetian's like to get on their Sand Glider's and ride the wind. Sand Glider's are big bug like creatures that look like they glide across the sand when they move but actually it's a lot of little legs moving at incredible speed. When the winds come along they have a membrane they stretch out from their body to catch the wind which they then use to glide along up in the sky. Clan Lux The priests of Magnam Silvam make up the majority of this clan which can be easily distinguished by their radiantly glowing skin, golden hair and eyes. The clan calls the southern portion of the great forest of Magnam Silvam home which resides on the east side of the Grand Isle of Twilight. Luxan's spend most of their time in pray or spreading the faith of Kveykva, in unity with the humans and the Nephilim. A good majority of Luxan's are part of a religious following called Verum Credentes which are pacifists and believe that everyone should be given a chance to redeem themselves and set upon a new path with the guidance of the light of Kveykva. Of course not all conform to this ideal, which is tolerated as long as you don't directly appose this ideal, because you then shall feel the full force of this following crash down upon you with relentlessness and extreme prejudice. Luxan's are known for their kind and loving nature which is usually abused by those of other races. Like the humans the Luxan's have vast settlements located all over Magnam Silvam and protect them with a mobilization of Paladin's. Luxan's are highly religious to the point of being fanatical and all effort in live is made to follow the way of live given to them in the word of Kveykva. Clan Tenebris The cultists of Obscurum make up the majority of this clan which can be easily distinguished by their grey to black skin tone, pure white hair and pupil-less eyes. The clan calls the great underground expanse of Obscurum home, which spreads out underneath all of the isles. Tenebrian's spend most of their time paying homage to Daur and working towards bringing and end to the age of light and delving the world into an eternal darkness. Tenebrian's are known for their blood lust, cruelty and sense of superiority. They tend to try to setup their outposts or settlements in locations where if your not use to traveling in Obscurum you will more than likely overlook them and they will get the jump on you. The hierarchy of Tenebrian's consists of a female lead society as the deity they worship is a woman. So woman have leading roles and positions of religious import, while the men are used almost in a slave like capacity and to bolster their ranks of warriors.